Maxim Horvath
"The world's about two things. Power and control." '' - Maxim Horvath '''Maxim Horvath' is a powerful wizard and a major antagonist from The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Maxim Horvath is portrayed by Alfred Molina. Horvath uses a cane that was originally created from his old magic sword with the same gem that was on top of it, to use and unleash his magic powers against his foes. History He was, along with Balthazar Blake and Veronica Gorloisen, a disciple of Merlin and a force of good more than a thousand years ago. But their mutual love for Veronica split the colleagues apart and Horvath has instead become an ally of the wicked Morgana, who murdered Merlin and is sought to conquer the world with an army of undead sorcerers. Fortunately, he failed in helping Morgana obtain a spell that would help them raise dead sorcerers from the grave, but at a terrible price; Veronica asborbed Morgana's soul in an attempt to prevent her from achieving her plan. They were then locked in the Grimhold together. Horvath then disappeared. Horvath's revenge He and Balthazar have battled through the ages, finally bringing their conflict to modern-day New York City. Horvath’s mission is world domination. Balthazar is maintaining the Merlinean standard of magic as a power that’s used for the benefit of mankind. Horvath is the leader of the Morganians, who take the very different view that magic should be used to subjugate humans. It was until Balthazar defeated and sealed him away in the Grimhold, a nearly-unbreakable object that sealed Morgana away thousands of years ago. Then 10 year old Dave Stutler freed Maxim from the Grimhold by accidently dropping and cracking it, and after a struggle with Balthazar, the two were stuck in an urn for ten years. After the ten years were up, Maxim went after Dave, sending a pack of wolves after the boy. Yet Balthazar, who had escaped as well, rescued Dave and began sorcerer training. Freeing Morganians, he vowed to destroy Dave, the Prime Merlinean, so that Morgana would be free and send her wrath upon the world. After absorbing energy from other Morganians, he freed Morgana and attempted to kill Balthazar. But it was Dave who defeated him and Balthazar who blasted him away. Horvath managed to escape the battle between Morgana and the Merlinean sorcerers, vanishing about the time Morgana's magical circle was disrupted. His current whereabouts are not known, though the film's stinger shows an unidentified hand retrieving his hat from the Arcana Cabana. Personality and Traits Horvath is a cold hearted person. He never thinks of anyone but himself. Though he does have strong feelings, namely love for Veronica, but she has already chose Balthazar over him. Appearence Maxim Horvath has dark hair and brown eyes. He wears a grey coat and a tie with a spider jewel on it. He wears black leather gloves as well. And he wears a bowler hat. Category:Morganians Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Male Characters Category:Traitors Category:From the Grimhold Category:Male Sorcerers Category:Main Antagonists Category:Merlin's Apprentices Category:From the Grimlock